


Kinky Little Pine Tree

by ThesisThee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Edging, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, PWP, Rimjobs, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThesisThee/pseuds/ThesisThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(surprisingly fluffy) PWP with spanking, toys, over stimulation, sensory deprivation, rim jobs and edging. Not for the little kiddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Little Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the amazing, Jennifer, as usual <3

Dipper couldn’t remember how this had started, but boy was he glad it did.

He remembered falling asleep on the couch while watching a disney film with Bill… but he was dating a dream demon. Which unfortunately, or often fortunately, ended up with Dipper’s dreams with a little more than over PG-13 "actions."

"Pine Tree, you’re phasing out" Bill mumbled as they stopped peppering kisses over Dipper’s stomach.

Dipper blinked and looked at Bill, who still had their lips brushing against the skin of his abdomen.

“Sorry” he said, bringing his hands up to run through the other’s hair, “I’m just- I’m still not used to doing this in my dreams.”

“It’s okay” Bill said, bringing their face up towards Dipper's and giving him a chaste kiss, “I like it, though, ‘cause it means I can mark you without you having to worry about Stan’s reactions. Also, it means that you don’t have to be in pain tomorrow”

Bill nuzzled their nose into Dipper’s neck for a while, allowing the boy to regain his grasp on the situation. Dreams had a way of getting Dipper’s mind to wander, but Bill was determined to have him focused only on them and their actions.

When Dipper started running his hands up Bill’s back, leaving a trail of tiny marks behind, Bill got to work. They sucked hard on Dipper’s neck, grazing their teeth along the skin and soothing it with their tongue.

Dipper whimpered at the sensation and arched his neck to allow Bill better access.

When Bill was satisfied with the mark left behind, they moved to a new area on Dipper’s neck, enjoying the reactions the boy was giving and wanting more.

After a row of bruises eventually finished at Dipper’s collarbone, Bill moved to his nipples, giving them the same treatment as his neck. Dipper squeaked at first, but as he started enjoying the stimulation he started breathing heavily. Not knowing where to put his hands, they ended up grasping at the skin of Bill’s hips, digging his nails in without a care because Dipper's mind was in a haze. 

When Bill was satisfied with the state of Dipper’s perk, bruised nipples, they moved to kiss him again. The kisses started soft, and Dipper moved his hands to Bill’s hair to pull them closer, but they soon got harsh. At first, Dipper fought for dominance of the kiss but Bill played dirty. They reached their hand down to grasp at Dipper’s hardness through his trousers, and Dipper moaned into the kiss, which ultimately gave Bill the advantage they needed.

Dipper was getting into the kisses a little too much, and coupled with the hand massaging him, he started to feel heat curling in his abdomen much too early. Bill should have been able to tell, they knew everything in the mindscape after all, but they didn’t stop. Dipper was putty in their hands, squirming and moaning, pulling on Bill’s hair to try and get out some of the building pressure.

But just as he was on the edge of orgasm, Bill retracted their hand, and ended the kissing. The whine Dipper uttered sounded more like a dying animal than a boy who’d been denied a Demon’s touch. Bill snickered at it and watched as Dipper’s hips twitched, and his eyes shut, trying to grasp the situation while his body still searched for release.

“Biiiiiill” Dipper complained, focusing his eyes on them, torn between wanting to punch them and wanting them to fuck him senseless, “That is the cruelest thing you’ve ever done”

Bill smiled and moved off of the other, opening somewhere in the mindscape and pulling back a bag which probably contained items that would make Dipper feel really good.

When Dipper had cooled down, Bill instructed him to turn onto his stomach, which he did without complaint.

Bill then situated themself between Dipper’s legs, running their hand over the skin they revealed with a snap of their fingers. They spread Dipper’s cheeks and licked a stripe up from his perineum to his hole. Dipper moaned loudly at the sensation, not having expected that at all.

Bill did this a few more times, before pressing their tongue flat against Dipper’s entrance, then pressing inside. Moans erupted from the boy’s mouth as the tongue ventured further into him, growing longer than any tongue should, but Dipper couldn’t care less because soon enough his prostate was being pressed against.

Before Dipper could get too used to the sensation, Bill slid a finger along with their tongue, beginning to stretch the boy. Once there were three fingers, and a tongue inside, Bill decided that he was stretched enough and withdrew.

Dipper moaned at the loss, but then he heard a humming that had to come from some kind of vibrator. He turned his head to see Bill’s wicked grin, and their hand wrapped around a lubed-up vibrating dildo. Soon it was being pressed inside him, and Dipper couldn’t quite keep the moans in his mouth as it slid along his insides, making him feel incredible.

Bill watched the way the muscles in Dipper’s back twitched as the toy was fully inside him. Then Bill snapped their fingers and the vibrations suddenly doubled in intensity and Dipper let out a shuddering moan, grasping at anything with his hands to try and keep his ground.

It felt incredible, and Dipper was having trouble coping with the feeling. Then he felt Bill's hands on his back and they started rubbing gentle circles in his skin.

Dipper's body was at war with itself. On one hand he was relaxing into Bill's touch and on the other the vibrations were jolting up his spine and bringing him closer to the edge with every second. This resulted in Dipper almost purring, and rolling his hips in attempt to get some friction.

"How're you feeling Pine Tree?" Bill asked, moving to press their lips against Dipper's nape.

"Everything feels so good. Can I please cum? Please?" Dipper moaned out breathlessly, most of his syllables being muffled.

"Not yet, Pine Tree" Bill responded, " there's still so much I want to do with you"

Dipper sighed and tried not to let the pleasure get to him. Judging by Bill’s plans, he wouldn’t be cumming anytime soon. This plan fell through completely, though, when Bill snapped their fingers again and the vibrator got faster yet again, rubbing right against Dipper’s prostate and making him buzz with pleasure.

“Bill, I don’t think I can last like this” Dipper warned, “I’m gonna cum, Bill, please let me cum”

Bill didn’t respond, but they stopped massaging Dipper, flipping him over and watching his face contort. They watched Dipper get more and more worked up, waiting for the telltale sign of his abdomen beginning to tighten, before turning the vibrations off completely.

Dipper stared at Bill for a moment, tears sitting in his eyes, wanting nothing more than to finish. This was worse than the first time, his dick was inflamed and it almost hurt. His head was spinning and he let out a shriek when Bill slowly pulled the toy out of him.

A few minutes of whimpering, and begging to finish, later, Dipper had cooled off enoughto sit up and glare at Bill.

“I fucking hate you” He spat

“No you don’t” Bill responded, then began running their hands over Dipper’s thighs, pinching the skin and watching the boy’s eyes shut as his head tilted back.

After a while of Dipper’s cooling down, Bill placed kisses on his thighs, getting higher and higher until they were gently sucking on the head of Dipper’s cock. Dipper moaned, he was still very sensitive from two almost-orgasms, and Bill was being too gentle.

Dipper fisted his hands in Bill’s hair, wanting more. Bill slowly took more of Dipper into their mouth, listening to the stuttering breaths and whimpers they were rewarded with.

Dipper could feel himself building again. Maybe he hadn’t cooled down enough, because the feeling was making his head spin. Bill reached a hand around to prod at Dipper’s entrance, which resulted in a particularly needy whine from the boy.

They slowly pushed their finger in, making the boy rock his hips down to get more. Bill searched briefly for the bundle of nerves, then abused their power over Dipper, rubbing continuously against his prostate. Still, Bill’s mouth didn’t leave Dipper’s erection, getting more and more aggressive with every motion downwards, and swiping their tongue on the way back up.

“Bill, you need to stop if you don’t want me to cum” Dipper warned, but Bill didn’t stop.

Their finger was joined by another and they sucked especially hard on the tip of Dipper’s cock, and Dipper lost it. His hands in Bill’s hair forced them to take him deeper and even though Bill stopped sucking, the feeling was amazing. Dipper couldn’t control himself as he used the other’s mouth to push him over the edge, panting as he rode out his orgasm.

His fingers relaxed and Bill pulled off, removing their fingers and looking at a very fucked-out Dipper.

“Pine Tree” he started, and their tone made Dipper’s expression turn into a look of guilt, “I told you I didn’t want you to come and what did you go and do? You fucking came, now I have to punish you”

Dipper was torn between feeling like a kicked puppy, and the excitement that came with the idea of punishment.

“You’re coming with me, you naughty thing” Bill said, pulling Dipper to his feet and pulling him into a room that they opened up in the mindscape, but not before getting a butt plug from the bag left on the floor.

Dipper followed wordlessly, wanting to please Bill because he had broken a rule after all.

“On all fours” Bill instructed, and Dipper did so, his head hanging low in shame.

Bill knelt behind him and lubed the butt plug with a flare of their hand. Then they pressed it against Dipper’s hole, slowly pushing past the ring of muscles and sitting nicely inside him. Bill then snapped their fingers and the plug, too, started vibrating, causing Dipper to let out a moan. He was still very sensitive from his previous orgasm but even so, it felt incredible.

Before he could get too into the pleasure, though, Bill raised a hand and bought it down on Dipper’s behind, causing him to let out a sound somewhere between keening and sobbing. As further spanks came down harder, Dipper found it hard to stay on his hands and knees, losing his ability to hold himself up.

When Bill noticed this, they pulled Dipper to his feet and pushed him against the wall.

“Hands flat on the wall, move them and I’ll spank you again, I want you to stay quiet, from now on every noise you make will be heard out of the mindscape by anyone who walks by the living room. But I will still hit you every time you make a noise. You are going to stand here for an hour, okay? I will choose how much that plug in your ass vibrates. And you are not going to do anything but feel what I am doing to you. Also, you can’t cum because I’m going to do this”

Bill then pulled a cock ring out of the air and secured it around Dipper, who tried not to react to the pleasure bought by the contact. He only lasted a minute before he was shaking, keeping his mouth sealed tightly.

After what felt like an eternity, but was actually 20 minutes, Bill turned off the buttplug and Dipper almost collapsed to the floor.

“Okay, you can talk for a little bit and no one will hear”

“Thank you” Dipper whimpered, still too afraid to move, but struggling to stand.

“Come here” Dipper wordlessly pushed off of the wall and turned around to see Bill on a couch, patting the space next to him, “Don’t think you won’t have to finish your hour, but I have some things to make it easier”

They gestured to the bag in their lap as Dipper carefully sat down, trying not to push the butt plug further inside him.

Bill opened the bag and took out a long piece of cloth. At first Dipper was confused, then Bill leaned over and draped it over his eyes before tying it behind his head. Dipper blinked, but eventually closed his eyes, getting used to the feeling of not being able to see.

Bill rested a hand on Dipper’s arm, and the boy greatly appreciated the contact.

“Okay, Pine Tree” Bill whispered, suddenly breathing against Dipper’s ear, “I have a gag for you if you want it”

Dipper just nodded, knowing that it would make his job of keeping quiet a lot easier. Then a spider gag was being pressed to his lips and he opened up, letting it slip into his mouth and lock in place.

“You’re so good, Pine Tree” Bill said, knowing that Dipper liked the praise, half turning him on and half reminding him that he was safe in Bill’s hands, “You look so beautiful like this, your cheeks all red and hot. Your cock straining and your ass stretched around a plug”

On the last word said plug started vibrating, making Dipper clench around it and moan into the gag.

“This time, you’re going to be tied up in the corner, okay?” Dipper nodded and was led away from the couch, then his hands were lifted into the air.

Rope was soon wrapping itself around his wrists, pulling him so he was on his toes, and rope tying his feet together. Then he was being dropped, his knees hit the floor and then hands were pushing them apart. Soon something wet ran over his cock, then left quickly. Dipper was left still and deprived of sensation. Then Bill’s hands were on his cheeks, moving towards his ears.

“I’m plugging your ears, Pine Tree, and when I think you’ve learned your lesson about cumming without permission, I will let you suck me with this spider gag still on”

Dipper nodded slightly and felt foam plugs block out the sound around him. He was left completely in the dark, unable to hear Bill or sense anything but the vibrating, his painful erection, and the rope keeping him there.

Dipper couldn’t concentrate on what was happening to him. After a long time he just wanted Bill, and started to cry because he just wanted them to be here. But all that happened was the vibrations only becoming stronger, causing Dipper to focus on nothing but his need for orgasm.

Some time went by, and Dipper had tear tracks running down his face from pure desperation. Then there was warmth filling his mouth and fingers threading through hair,Bill must’ve finally decided to let Dipper feel them. The sensation was gone as soon as it came, leaving Dipper gasping for more, but the words didn’t make it through the gag.

A hand was soon sliding down his chest and playing with his nipples, and a mouth was sucking on his neck. Dipper sobbed when something soft was being pushed over his cock. Then it started vibrating over him. This was too much, Bill must know that. They didn’t do anything though, they let Dipper squirm and cry and whimper for a while until the hour was up.

Bill pulled back and looked at the mess they had caused. Dipper’s chest and neck were covered in red and purple marks, the blindfold was damp, as was the boy’s face. The gag was keeping his mouth open but, unable to speak, Dipper’s throat was swallowing air and gasping. His hands were stretched above his head, legs parted and shaking. His cock was being pleasured while a plug vibrated in his ass.

Dipper collapsed as the ropes disappeared, the toys also left his body and he was left feeling very exposed and needy.

Then he was being picked up and carried. He was put on what felt like a bed, and then Bill was holding him, not anything sexual, but instead comforting. Then an ear plug was pulled out and Bill’s voice sounded homely.

“You were so good, Pine Tree. I love you. You are so amazing, and I am so proud of you. Do you want me to make you cum?”

Dipper frantically nodded his head, then the earplug was replaced and Dipper was suddenly unaware of the world around him.

Bill’s lips were then around his cock and sucking hard, a finger was soon pressing agains his prostate while Bill’s other hand rolled his balls between fingers. Dipper let out a strangled moan into the gag, which suddenly disappeared, and Dipper started begging.

“Please please, Bill, please let me cum it feels so good please- fuck- please Bill I need to cum- fuck, fuck please”

And Bill stopped every movement except for their, now three fingers, inside Dipper. The plugs were pulled from Dipper’s ears and Bill started speaking in his ear.

“I want you to cum untouched, I want you to feel so good from just my fingers that you spill all over yourself. Go ahead, Dipper, cum for me”

Dipper couldn’t hold back much more, not with fingers rubbing harshly against his prostate, and not with Bill whispering filthy words to him. And soon he came hard, panting and moaning, calling out Bill’s name. He rode out his orgasm but Bill didn’t stop, they kept fingering Dipper, then suddenly their cock was against Dipper’s entrance, and it pushed inside to replace their fingers.

“It’s too much” Dipper whined, and Bill stilled, stroking fingers along Dipper’s chest in intricate patterns.

“You want to stop, Pine Tree?”

“No-No” Dipper panted, “I just- go slow, okay?”

Bill didn’t question that, they rocked slowly and gently into Dipper who responded with whimpers and reaching hands. Soon their mouths were connected in kiss after kiss and Dipper soon started matching the speed of Bill’s thrusts, giving them permission to go faster.

Dipper was starting to harden again despite how spent he was, the mindscape always let him keep going. Bill was getting closer with each thrust and Dipper wanted to finish together so he stopped kissing and asked for something that would help him get there faster.

“Spank me again” He breathed.

“You sure, Pine Tree?” Bill asked, grinding softly against Dipper and grazing his prostate. 

“I’m sure, I actually like it too, you know.”

At that, Bill raised a hand and landed it on the side of Dipper’s ass. They received a loud drawn out moan in response, and repeated the action. Dipper was starting to feel heat curl in his abdomen soon enough.

 

“Harder, Bill, fuck me harder. Cum in me. Make me your bitch”

Bill, who had barely been keeping together, moaned loudly and released. Painting Dipper’s insides with his cum and feeling the boy clench as he came for the third time.

Bill pulled out, then flipped Dipper over, licking over his hole for the second time since they’d started. Then used their tongue to clean up the mess they’d made. Dipper kept whimpering and squirming until he was turned over again and being held in Bill’s arms. Bill snapped their fingers and cleaned up the rest of the mess and removed the blindfold, before laying with Dipper, who happily snuggled into their side.

“Thank you” Dipper said, “I love you”

“I love you too, my kinky little Pine Tree”

 


End file.
